Relaxation
by HPOwlLover24
Summary: All Haru wants Makoto to do is relax. He even bought some things that might help.


**Okay, in light of recent events: Episode 11 (AKA Episode from HELL), I really wanted to do something for everyone suffering from MakoHaru feels.**

**Here you go, you beautiful people.**

* * *

><p>Makoto played with his fingers as Haru watched him from across the table. "Haru-chan, I don't think we should do this," Makoto whispered to Haru nervously.<p>

Haru glanced up at him and then down at the bottle of liquor and small shot glasses. He had wanted to enjoy tonight with Makoto. The entire year had been stressful, being in their final year of school before having to face the real world. He didn't want to even think about what would happen if he and Makoto had to split up. "But I spent a lot for it," Haru said, quietly.

Makoto looked at Haru with wide eyes. "But I read about absinthe. It has a really high alcohol volume and you can get really drunk with only two shots and-"

"Makoto," Haru interrupted, and Makoto stopped. Something in Haru's tone slamming the breaks on his train of thought. Haru quietly poured the glasses. "It's just you and me, in my house with everything away. We'll be fine."

Makoto glanced warily at the glass that Haru had extended toward him, then back at Haru. Haru hoped that Makoto would take it and enjoy the night with him. Obviously, it was going to take a little more than just handing him the glass.

Makoto gingerly grasped the glass and looked back at Haru. "Haru-chan?"

Haru gave Makoto a small nod. They clinked their glasses together and downed the shot in one go.

"Only one right?" Makoto gagged.

Haru hummed and then pulled out a few cans from the table. Cheap beer that he had bought along with the liquor. He handed the beer to Makoto, who eagerly gulped it down. "What is this?"

Haru drank deeply from his own can. He felt a sudden buzz in the back of his head, and could feel it loosening his tongue and thoughts. He looked at Makoto, who seemed to be feeling the affect of the alcohol also, his eyes seemed to be hazy, his beautiful green eyes shinning behind his slightly lowered lids, a slight smile playing at his lips. Haru had always found Makoto handsome, but like this, loose and alcohol in the system, he was finding himself watching him closely. Every smile that he threw at Haru. Every twitch of his hand to run his finger through his hair (something he did often when he was completely relaxed). Every bob of his Adam's apple when he took a gulp of the beer.

"It's some cheap beer I found." Haru crawled over to sit beside his friend, he couldn't help it. He very much wanted to be as close as possible to Makoto.

"Why did you get so much? You didn't invite anyone else," Makoto asked.

Haru looked up at Makoto, "So we can relax together." He and Makoto finished their cans and opened another one. "One more thing I got." Haru pulled out a bottle of tequila, salt and two small pieces of lime from under the table.

Haru downed the rest of his beer, encouraging Makoto to do so also. He poured another half shot of absinthe. They downed the shot and Makoto hiccupped, "What are we doing now, Haru-chan?" he murmured.

Haru smiled goofily up at the brunette. Makoto giggled at Haru's expression. Haru leaned on Makoto and grabbed the tequila bottle, shaking it in front of Makoto. "Nagisa told me about something we could do with these things," Haru giggled at the thought of it. _Since when do I giggle?_

Makoto laughed, a lazy grin on his face. The two were drunk because of the absinthe at this point, leaning on each other heavily. Makoto put an arm around his friend's shoulders, playing with Haru's hair.

Haru closed his eyes slightly, enjoying the feeling of Makoto's fingers brushing against his head. He buried his face into Makoto's chest, breathing in the sweet scent that Haru could only describe as Makoto. He blinked owlishly. Wait, he wanted to do something…

"Do you want to Makoto? It sounded like a lot of fun."

Makoto pressed his head against Haru's, whispering, "Anything for Haru-chan."

Haru smiled widely at Makoto, suddenly excited. If he could remember how to do this, he was going to enjoy this very much. He placed the liquor on the table heavily, making the shot glasses shake a little. He turned and placed his unsteady hands on Makoto's broad shoulders, pushing slightly, "Lie down."

Makoto giggled and laid back on the carpeted floor. Haru began to feel nervous, only the buzz from the alcohol pushing him forward.

He looked down at Makoto who was smiling up at him. "Ready?" Haru asked, smiling lazily down at Makoto.

Makoto nodded, "What do I do?"

Haru grabbed one of the limes and held it in front of Makoto, "Hold that in your mouth. I'm going to grab it later."

Under normal circumstances, Haru wouldn't have been able to just say that and Makoto would have blushed beautifully. But both swimmers were so far gone that they only continued giggling.

Makoto took the lime in his mouth that Haru was offering him and settled back on the floor, looking up at Haru with his shinning green eyes. That made Haru blush.

Haru took a deep breath and pushed Makoto's shirt up, his eyes raking over the defined muscles on the brunette, and licked his lips.

Makoto didn't move, only watched with his large green eyes.

Haru grabbed the salt and poured a line down Makoto's chest to his stomach. He grabbed the tequila quickly, suddenly excited for the body shots Nagisa taught him how to do. He poured the tequila sloppily on Makoto's stomach, the liquor filling his belly button and spilling over his abs.

He heard Makoto giggle slightly. Haru smiled at Makoto and the brunette nodded, lime held between his teeth.

Haru bent over and sucked the liquor out of Makoto's belly button and dragged his tongue over the edges, trying to lap as much tequila as he could. Immediately after, he dragged his tongue alone the salt line, flattening his tongue against Makoto's muscles. Haru closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of alcohol and salt and Makoto. When he finally reached the edge of Makoto's shirt, he picked his head up.

Makoto had his eyes closed and head tilted back, the lime still stuck between his lips. Haru leaned in carefully and grabbed the lime in his mouth, his lips brushing against Makoto's. A light pressure.

Haru sat up, the lime in his mouth, sucking on it. Makoto blinked hazily up at Haru.

Haru grinned around the lime at Makoto, his heart jumping at the sight of lust in his eyes. Through his drunken stupor, Haru blushed and spat out the lime while trying to grab the other lime. "Makoto, do you want to try?"

Makoto sat up eagerly, knocking over the shot glasses.

Haru and Makoto laughed wildly at their lack of coordination. Makoto nudged Haru's head with his own lightly, "Lie down, Haru-chan."

Haru settled on the carpet and pulled up his shirt, sticking the lime in between his lips. He felt the tickle of salt on his chest and the cool splash of tequila against his stomach. Makoto giggled above him.

Haru felt Makoto's tongue against his stomach and dip into his belly button. Haru groaned, trying to fight through the haze of alcohol so he could remember how this felt. His entire body began to tingle. Makoto moved then, wobbling slightly, to lick the line of salt. He straddled Haru and grabbed his hips.

Haru's eyes widened. He looked down at Makoto, his face growing hot at the erotic sight of Makoto bending over him, tracing the salt with his tongue. Haru shivered.

Makoto reached the edge of Haru's shirt and picked his head up. He looked at Haru, green eyes meeting blue, and slowly dipped his head toward him. Makoto grabbed the lime with his teeth and began sucking on it.

Makoto didn't move from his position. Haru quickly grabbed the lime from Makoto's mouth and tossed it toward the table.

"Did you like it? Nagisa said it makes the drink taste better."

Makoto nodded enthusiastically, smiling widely. "Haru did make it taste better."

Haru shook his head, trying not to laugh, "I was talking about the lime and salt."

Makoto cocked his head, looking off to the side. "That was okay, too."

Haru laughed this time. Makoto leaned on his elbows, his face inches from Haru's own. "Haru has an amazing laugh," he murmured.

Haru blushed, picking his arms up and wrapping them around Makoto's neck.

The added weight around a drunk Makoto made his head drop onto Haru's shoulder. "Oh, man. You're arms are heavy Haru-chan."

Haru giggled again. "What?"

Then he felt a light pressure on his shoulder, trailing down to his chest. Haru moaned. He looked and saw Makoto trailing kisses over his chest.

Haru whimpered slightly as Makoto's lips brushed across his nipples.

"Haru will always be mine," Makoto whispered. "And I will be his. Even when we leave school."

Makoto brought his face back up to Haru's and pushed his lips against his greedily. Haru tasted the lime on his lips and the alcohol on his tongue, but couldn't stop himself from tangling his hands in Makoto's hair.

The kiss was sloppy and heated. And ended much quicker than the two wanted, but both of them were too drunk to think straight.

Makoto pulled off his shirt and Haru's and continued kissing his chest. Haru arched his back. Makoto took full advantage of it, much braver with the alcohol in his system. He kissed and nibbled and sucked.

And Haru was enjoying every second of it.

Makoto ran his nails down Haru's sides, causing Haru to shiver. Haru groaned and tugged Makoto by the hair, capturing his lips again in a kiss. Haru pulled away and looked into Makoto's drunken eyes.

"I'll always be yours," Haru confirmed. And Haru pulled him back in for a rough kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. That was a short one-shot I wrote a long time ago! I think it was for that 22 kiss meme thing... Remember? From like ancient times? Haha yeah. Well, after yesterday, I really wanted to write something. And I did start, but, to be honest, it didn't look like I was going to finish it anytime soon because it just seemed soooooo long. But then I remembered this!<strong>

**I'm devastated by that episode T.T (if you wanna talk about our shared suffering, I'm here or on tumblr: aramirez24, let's suffer together!)**

**Anyways, now that I've actually posted this one, I might actually do the 22 kiss meme. Not sure yet...Anyways hoped you enjoyed the MakoHaru fluff. I have to get back to my other writing...**

**Happy reading loves!**


End file.
